Mr & Mrs Bolton
by ashyboo02
Summary: Based on "Mr & Mrs Smith". Troy and Gabriella struggle to balance their love and their careers. M for later scenes, minor sexual text.
1. Trailer

**A/N: Trailer for Mr & Mrs Bolton**

Troy & Gabriella's wedding night.

A year later, they are all happy and loving.

But what happens when Troy's new boss starts hitting on him?

"_Yes...Mrs. Morgan I don't mean to sound rude but..."_

"_It's Miss."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Miss Morgan, I'm not married. Or taken."_

"_Oh, that's nice, to know."_

What happens when Troy starts thinking his new boss is...hot?

_He wondered if telling her what happened at work was a good thing to do. Would you tell your wife that your new boss is female? Would you tell your wife that your boss hit on you? Would you tell your wife that your best friend was right, and your boss does have nice boobs and ass? Would you tell your wife that, you love her very very much and the whole time you were talking to your boss you had to keep fantasizing her naked causing a minor boner preventing you from thinking about how hot your boss is?_

What happens when Gabriella gets suspicious?

"_He is up to something Sharpay, and I'm going to find out!"_

What happens when Troy is directed to kill Gabriella?

What happens when Gabriella is supposed to kill Troy?

Can they're love conquer all?

Or are they not strong enough to save it?

_Troy looked at Gabriella as if he just got slapped in the face. "Your just going to give up everything we've worked for?" Gabriella felt tears run down her face. "I can't keep living like this, Troy. I'm sorry." She looked up holding the gun to his heart, her finger on the trigger, shaking as she got ready to fire._

Is this going to be mission impossible for Mr & Mrs Bolton?

_"Whatever happens, I just wanted to let you know, my love for you is stronger than anything. I always have and always will love you."_

Stay tuned to find out in:

_**Mr & Mrs Bolton**_


	2. It All Began

**Mr. & Mrs. Bolton**

_One Year Ago_

Troy ran through the office doors, getting stopped by the lobby's secretary. "Troy, what are you doing here? I thought your wedding to Maria was today." she looked down her watch. "In one hour actually."

"Chad forgot the ring." Troy said running to the elevator going to the 20th floor, running to his office, to the safe and grabbing the red velvet box. He made it back outside and tossed the box to Chad, who was waiting in the car. "Dude if I'm late to my own wedding Gabi's gonna murder me."

"Don't you mean 'Maria'?"

"Shut up. Its bad enough that I have to hide that I'm marrying Gabi, don't make me kill you in your sleep."

"Yeah, we don't want that to happen now do we?"

"I guess not."

"Why are you guys hiding again, 'Joseph'."

"You know why."

"I only know a little. Dude after today you two are gonna be married. I need to know some information so I don't screw up."

"Okay...you know me and Gabi don't work for the same agency. And when we finished college two years ago and got hired we found out we're supposed to be enemies. So we decided in order to be around each other and our colleagues we have to be someone else. Wearing wigs, and color contacts. The whole enchilada."

"Why Maria and Joseph?"

"Joseph's my middle name, and it sounds good with Montez, Maria because its what Gabriella wanted."

"Wow, that's a lot to deal with.", Chad said as Troy pulled into the beach's parking lot. They were getting married on the dock. Troy looked at Chad. "How do I look?"

"Like your getting married."

"I'm so excited."

"Go, its time for the wedding to start."

**40 Minutes Later**

Troy slipped the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." Gabriella slipped Troy's ring his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." she said smiling from ear to ear. "With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Troy leaned in kissing her lips, passionately. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr an Mrs Troy Joseph Bolton." The minister said smiling at the new couple. The smile faded when a loud noise an strong gust of wind was heard and felt. Everyone looked up as a helicopter appeared above them. A ladder dropping from the sky. Troy looked at Gabriella forcing a smile on his face. She frowned, "Troy..."she said whining. "Yes, yes, I know, but it looks like they need me."

"I need you, in more ways than one..."

"One hour is all I'm asking for. I promise to make it up to you."

"Fine, but if you miss more of reception, you'll regret it." He nodded his head, pecking her lips before climbing the ladder and getting situated in the helicopter along with Chad.

Troy and Chad ran onto the beach were the reception was taking place. "Troy its time for you and Gabi's first dance.", Troy's mother said pulling him towards Gabriella. "Mom, do I have to..."

"Of course you do honey.", she replied pushing him toward Gabriella who was waiting. He took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her's around his neck. "Told you I only needed one hour.", he said as their song 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden came on. "Your late."

"By a second."

"25 minutes."

"It was 5 minutes."

"25 minutes."

"Okay, 25 minutes. So...now your mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Good, I thought..."

"I'm furious!"

"Gabs, don't yell."

"Your right. This is a happy time. We're married."

"So your not mad anymore?"

"For right now yes. When our reception is over, I'll be mad again."

"I think your blowing this out of proportion."

"Troy you weren't even supposed to leave. Our wedding should come before your job."

"I know."

"Do you really?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then promise me something."

"Anything, I'll do anything."

"Promise that our love, our life together, will always come before your job."

"I promise." Gabriella stared at him. He leaned down kissing her lips softly. "I seriously mean it. I promise that nothing, not my job, nothing, will come before you and the love that we share."

"Now, I believe you." she said with a smile as the song came to an end. "Nothing can and ever will tear us apart." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand and guiding her to the table were their cake was placed.

**Present Day**

Troy looked at Gabriella as she fixed his tie. "Happy Anniversary.", he said kissing her. "One year married to you, that's a huge accomplishment." she said smiling. "Yeah it is. One year down, many more to go."

"Yes, oh, look at the time. Troy we got to get going."

"Yeah we do. Have a good day 'Maria'."

'"You too, 'Joseph'."

"I love you." Troy said kissing her one last time, before grabbing his laptop case and car keys. "Love you too." Gabriella called out before the front door closed after Troy.

Troy walked into his office to see Chad there. "Hey, what's up?"

"Today's you and 'Maria's' anniversary, congratulations dude."

"Thanks."

"Mhm, there's more news today."

"What is it? Zeke and Sharpay are getting a divorce?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"'Maria' said something about it."

"Interesting, but even better."

"Season tickets to the Lakers?"

"No, I'm almost there though. Even better!"

"You finally got some after 2 years?"

"No, stop guessing, I'll just tell you. We're under new management."

"How is that better than Lakers tickets, and sex?"

"Its a chick, and she's hot!"

"I got a hot chick, sound familiar? We share a house together, we share the same last name. She kinda has a split personality, if you know what I mean."

"This chick is hot. I mean extremely hot. The boobs and ass are perfect."

"Chad! I can't go around looking at other girl's chest and backsides anymore. I'm married. I have a wife to stay faithful to."

"Damn, Maria is a kill joy."

"Maria is not a kill joy. She is helping me realize that there is more than just huge breasts and perfectly round asses."

"Kill joy.", Chad said quickly, Troy turned to him about to say something when the office phone rung. "Hello?" Troy answered, as Chad took his laptop out of its case. "Okay, we'll be there immediately." Troy said hanging up the phone. "Dude, grab your laptop cause we got a meeting to go to."

"When?"

"Right now." Troy said departing his own laptop from its case, and he started walking towards the conference room.

"Good morning, Mr. Danforth." the new boss Melissa Morgan said shaking Chad's hand. "Good morning, Mr. Bolton.", she said shaking Troy's hand and refusing to let go instantly. Troy did a dry laugh as Miss Morgan let go of his hand. "I'm glad you two were able to make it here so fast.", she said giving them both a jump drive. They downloaded the content on the jump drive to their computers. It was a slide show of their next assignment. "I understand that before Mr. Bradley, turned the company over to me, that you were his top two agents." Troy smiled, as so did Chad. "Yeah, I heard we were the best." Chad said winking at her. She put on a fake smile, and giggled. "Yes, so this is why I am giving you two this assignment. There has been a man that goes by the name of Jeffery Laban. Please click enter to see a picture of him." The two did as they were asked and Troy's eyes widened. _Jeffery Laban was Gabriella's assistant. If he was to magical disappear or be killed, Gabriella wouldn't be happy about it,_ he thought to himself. "I was told that he is working with some lady, who is still unidentified and they are killing some of the people on our side. I understand that they are working for the enemy of ourselves. I think it is best if we take him down. However, first, we have to take care of the three accomplices, Matthew Jerry, Chester "The Cheetah" Charles, and Cade West. I would like you two to be in charge of this goal. I must say you need to be careful. I heard the female in charge of them is highly dangerous, and extremely intelligent. Make sure you do not get in her way. You must take down her henchmen first. Good luck." Chad nodded his head, grabbing his laptop and the jump drive. "I'm going to go research this Troy.", Troy nodded his head as he got up. "Mr. Bolton, I will like to talk to you in private." Troy nodded his head again. Putting his laptop back down on the table. He twirled his wedding ring around his ring finger hoping his new boss got the hint. "So, I hear you are married," Melissa Morgan said sitting on the table. "Yes I am."

"Oh that's lovely. How long have you two been together?"

"5 years, counting the one year we've been married."

"Oh, once again how lovely. You must really love her..."

"Yes...Mrs. Morgan I don't mean to sound rude but..."

"It's Miss."

"Excuse me?"

"Miss Morgan, I'm not married. Or taken."

"Oh, that's nice, to know."

"What is that supposed to mean, Mr. Bolton?"

"Oh! Uhm...nothing. Well, you seem...llike aaa independentt wooman.", Troy stuttered.

"I hope you don't plan on cheating on your wife with me. I'll have you know Mr. Bolton, I am not going there again."

"Again?"

"Yes, I used to be one of those other woman with a guy. As in I was once the girl cheated with."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to worry Mrs. Morgan. I...don't plan on cheating on my wife. Not anytime soon or even ever."

"That's very sweet, your dismissed." Troy nodded his head, grabbing his laptop and walking towards the door, he opened it and was stopped. "By the way Mr. Bolton, call me Melissa." Troy chuckled as he walked out the door.

Troy waited at a red light. His anniversary present for Gabriella sitting in the front seat. He wondered if telling her what happened at work was a good thing to do. Would you tell your wife that your new boss is female? Would you tell your wife that your boss hit on you? Would you tell your wife that your best friend was right, and your boss does have nice boobs and ass? Would you tell your wife that, you love her very very much and the whole time you were talking to your boss you had to keep fantasizing her naked causing a minor boner preventing you from thinking about how hot your boss is? Okay, you definitely wouldn't want to tell her that... Troy frowned, he couldn't just tell Gabriella that he thought his boss was...good looking. Gabriella would look at it as...he's falling for another girl, and she would want to break it off. Which took a lot more now that they were married. Confusion rolled over him.

* * *

Gabriella danced around the kitchen to the imaginary song in her head. She grabbed the wine bottle, and poured in into the wine glasses that sat on the perfectly set table. Well, since nothing is ever prefect, it was as close to perfect. She continued her dance, as two strong flexed arms wrapped around her waist, causing her to jump slightly. "Why can't you move your hips like that in the bedroom?" Troy asked, kissing her cheek. She smiled, turning around in his arms and planting a kiss on his lips, "Your never good enough to deserve such talent."

"That's nice to know."

"Well, marriage does need honesty."

"Not that kind of honesty...so I'm really that bad?"

"No, your good...just not good enough....can we stop talking about this and just enjoy the dinner I slaved over?"

"How do you slave over pot roast?"

"I don't know, it's just pure talent."

"Why are you so talented? I mean, I love you and all, but I don't know if I want my wife to be too talented."

"I'm just amazing at the things I do, I can't help it.", Gabriella said taking her seat at the table, Troy sat across from her, overlooking their dinner for the night. "Pot roast, veggies, and brown rice. Sounds good, looks good, but does it taste good?", Troy said raising his eyebrow up. "What are you saying?", Gabriella asked taking a much needed sip of wine. "Your not exactly, the best cook out there baby. I mean I love you and all, but...your cooking sucks."

"Why do you eat it then?", Gabriella asked, looking into his blue eyes. "Because I would rather eat your cooking then starve. I mean... because it doesn't always taste bad...you know sometimes its really good. Like that pizza you warmed up that one day, that was really good. Wait, I mean..." Troy got up walking towards Gabriella who sat poking her dinner with her fork. "Babe, I didn't mean it like that. I love you and your cooking." Troy pulled her up so she was standing and he put his wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder, turning slightly so his mouth was to her ear. "Plus, if it was possible, I'd just have you for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and especially dessert.", he whispered making Gabriella giggle. "I'm going to go to cooking classes now. Just for you Troy.", she said as he kissed her cheek. "Now let's finish this dinner you prepared for us. The faster you eat, the quicker you can get to the anniversary gifts.", Troy said giving her bottom a gentle pat before taking his seat again.

* * *

Troy woke up, his muscles sore from last nights activities. He smiled as he remembered Gabriella's reaction to the teddy bear wearing a 14kt white gold tennis bracelet. She was so thrilled she jumped on him, and kissed him passionately. The next thing they knew, they we're in the bed with their clothes everywhere, still kissing. He felt something caress his chest. He looked down to see Gabriella's fingertips drawing a pattern on the bare flesh. He watched carefully, smiling as he made out what she was writing invisibly. "I love you too.", he whispered causing her to look up. "What a wonderful Saturday morning, am I right? Neither of us have to work, so we could just relax.", she said leaning in to capture his lips when his cell phone rung. "Hello?....Oh hi Miss Morgan..."

**A/N: There you go my darlings, [:**


	3. What Are You Up To?

**A/N: I'm so glad that you all loved the other chapter. So here's a new one.**

Gabriella gave Troy a look, which he immediately noticed. He pulled her closer, giving her a kiss on the lips as he listened to what his new boss was saying. He could feel Gabriella's tension melt away. "_I'm going to make this quick, but I heard Jeffery's accomplices heard about our plan and are planning an attack. I wanted to warn you so you could be on the lookout."_ Miss Morgan said into the other end of the phone. Troy broke away from Gabriella, "Thanks for telling me Miss Morgan, I'll make sure I'll tell Chad right away. Have a good day." "_Troy..._"Troy quickly hung up the phone before she could continue. "Who was that?", Gabriella asked sitting up, Troy doing so also. "That was my new boss, warning me about a new assignment."

"What's you assignment?", she asked curiously. Troy looked at her, hoping that panic wasn't readable in his eyes. "You know, the usual. Some idiot trying to take over the world, and starting with America first. Nothing special."

"Oh..okay. If it was something else, something that I might not like you doing...you would tell me right?"

"Of course.", Troy said, partly sincere.

"Where are you going?", Gabriella asked as Troy made his way towards the front door. "I'm going to workout with Chad." Troy said stopping in his tracks. Gabriella quickly eyed him. "With your laptop case?"

"Oh this..I'm going to let Chad borrow it for a different assignment.."

"What's wrong with his perfectly good Dell?"

"He left it at the office, and its closed today."

"Its never closed on Saturdays."

"Today it is, for...reconstruction."

"Oh, okay...but why.."Troy cut her off by giving her a quick kiss. "I got to go babe, I'll see you later.", and he walked out the door before Gabriella could protest. "Love you too.", she whispered before going to sit on the couch.

* * *

Chad looked up from his desk, to see Troy walking in. He quickly turned his perfectly good laptop around showing Troy the new pictures he had just found. "This Cade West character, just might be the easiest target we ever had. He hangs out at that diner on the corner all the time." Troy stifled a laugh. "Seriously? That food sucks"

"Yeah, but apparently he loves it. It said he was an ex-model."

"Nice, first Jeffery, now this Cade West dude."

"Jeffery was a model?"

"Yeah, why do you think Gab... I mean Maria likes him so much? He gives her good fashion advice."

"Yeah Maria can look hot." Troy gave Chad daggers. "I take that back... anyway Cade West for lunch, dinner, dessert, or brunch tomorrow?"

"I just ate lunch with Maria before I got here... I'm thinking dinner."

"Dinner sounds good."

"You got him tracked?"

"Yep, I got him tracked my friend. Jason went to the diner five minutes ago."

"You sent Jason? He has the attention span of a squirrel."

"I know, I know. But he planted it. Cade is on his way to the mall."

"How did he do it?"

"You know... Walk to the bathroom, and drop the tracker in his water while he's not looking."

"Good thing we got those trackers that are really small." Troy said memorizing the pictures, as they heard a knock on the door. "Mr. Bolton, Miss Morgan would like to see you in her office.", their secretary Stacy said before turning around quickly, walking away. "What's up with Stacy?"

"You know girl's don't like talking, with guys they had one night stands with..."

"Stacy?! Come on Chad, she's a temp!"

"There's no crime in temp affairs. I'm divorced remember?"

"How did Nicole put up with you?" Troy said walking out of his office.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Troy asked sitting down in the chair in front of Miss Morgan's desk. "Yes, I did. I wanted to see how you and Mr. Danforth were doing on the case. I like to be up to date on everything going on."

"It's going good. Me and Chad plan on taking down Cade West tonight. We planted a tracker on him, so we can follow his every move until then."

"Excellent work. You two take your work rather serious. Why?"

"Well, its something we're good at and enjoy doing, plus it puts food on the table."

"What does your wife do for a living, Mr. Bolton?" Miss Morgan asked taking a sip of water. Troy hid the panic that just rushed through him. "She doesn't work. She's a housewife."

"Do you two have kids?"

"No, we're working on it, though. We're trying to wait a little bit longer."

"Does she ever come and visit you in your work place?"

"Sometimes she brings me lunch..."

"How lovely? Next time she comes, I would love to meet her." Troy laughed dryly. "She would love to meet you too." Miss Morgan smiled. "You are dismissed Mr. Bolton." Troy nodded his head, leaving the office as fast as he could. _Why was he stressing out about talking to his boss? He loved Gabriella more than anything, he shouldn't be thinking about other women. Especially not his boss. He needed to talk to Gabi. _He walked into his office, closing the door. He pulled out his cell phone, pushing the number 2 and then the green button. He listened to two rings, and then heard Gabriella's relaxing voice in his ear. He started to relax a little. "Hey babe." he heard her giggle. _"Yes Troy?"_

"Did you have plans for us tonight?"

"_Not really...why do you ask?"_

"Babe, you know I love you, right?"

"_What do you want Troy?"_

"Me and Chad are on an assignment, and I won't be home until...like really late..."

"_Okay."_

"Okay? No fussing? No fighting? Just okay?"

"_Yes, just okay. I can't stop you from doing what you love Troy."_

"Actually you can. I love you. And I love doing you. You stop me from doing that."

"_That's different. I will not prevent you from doing your job. I'm not that evil."_

"Thanks babe."

"_Mhm, any time."_

"I'll see you later tonight. Love you."

"_Love you too." _Troy hung up his cell phone. "Why do I have a feeling that today is going to be a long day?", he asked looking at Chad. "Maybe because your wife doesn't mind that your not coming home."

"Do you think she's up to something?" Troy asked curiously. He looked at the ceiling. _Was she up to something?_

**A/N: Not the length I expected but it will do... what is Gabriella up to?**


	4. Gabriella

**A/N: So, this chapter is going to focus on Gabriella. You guys are gonna be shocked in this chapter... but I know you'll love it, :D**

Gabriella laid in bed, staring at the left side, of the huge California king mattress. The left side was the side next to the window. It was empty. It was Troy's side. She missed him like crazy. It was two in the morning and he still wasn't home. She thought about calling him, but then again he was on an assignment. She didn't want to bother him. Then she thought about doing it anyway to make sure he was alright. She settled on texting him.

She typed in her message getting ready to press send, when she heard a set of keys getting put down on a table. She quickly got out of bed, making her way out the door, down the stairs, and she jumped on the figure standing in the middle of the living room. Before Troy could talk, Gabriella kissed him passionately, her legs wrapping around his torso. taking Troy by surprise. He could feel her body tensing up as she continued kissing him. He pulled away, staring at her in the darkness, "Babe...what are you doing up? Its really late?", he whispered as he felt her grip tighten around him. "I couldn't sleep and I was worried about you.." He smiled lovingly at her, his hands resting on her lower back, "Well, no need to worry now. Why don't we go upstairs? You can get in the bed, and I'll join you as soon as I get out of the shower.", Gabriella nodded as her feet touched the ground. She started walking up the stairs with Troy following right behind her.

After Troy had showered, and got dressed in his boxers for sleep, he laid on his side of the bed. His arms making their way around Gabriella's petite body. "I love you.", he whispered in her ear. She whispered her reply. Before they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next morning Gabriella arrived at work. She was rather moody. She didn't like the feeling. All she could think about was Troy and how much she loved him. How much she didn't want him to get hurt. She felt as if she was becoming too...clingy. As if the only thing she was good for was holding on to him for dear life. She made her way up the elevator, dreading the day before it started.

She walked into the office, her partner and best friend Taylor McKessie was waiting for her. "News, news, and more news.", she said, Gabriella sensing a little bit of...worry in her voice. "No assignments, Troy sent you flowers again, hibiscus, and new boss." Gabriella frowned, "Who is he?" Taylor frowned along with her friend, "You hate him." Gabriella's eyes widened. "No, you don't mean..."

"Yes, your high school sweetie...Brian Clark."

"Why? Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Gabs, calm down, this isn't that serious. He's just an ex."

"An ex that broke my heart!"

"Yeah, but you have Troy now. There's nothing to worry about, and if Brian tries anything funny, Troy would snap him like a twig." Gabriella smiled at her friend's attempt of making her feel better. "Thanks Tay, but that last thing I need is my husband in jail." their office phone rung and Taylor picked it up, as Gabriella looked at the flowers sitting on her desk. Everyday their was a new bouquet of flowers waiting for her. Everyday they we're one of her favorites. Sunday was hibiscus, Monday was red roses, Tuesday was lilies, Friday was daisies. She read the card which was short and sweet. _A year and two days plus forever and beyond equals my love for you. -Troy._ Her attention was ripped from the beautiful note by Taylor giving Gabriella a look. That look said 'I'm so sorry'. Gabriella frowned as she made her way to her old and now new boss' office. She knocked, heard a come in, and walked in slowly.

"You wanted to see me?", she asked slowly as he came into eye contact with her ex. He smiled, and she got more sad as she felt her knees weaken a little. She pictured Troy in her mind, instantly becoming strong again. "Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked, his voice sounding happy. She rolled her eyes, and sarcastically said, "Yes, I'm thrilled to see you. Especially when I haven't heard from you in six years."

"So how's it been going for you?"

"Amazing actually. Senior year I got transferred to East High, me and Taylor and then in college I met someone. We've been together for five years now. Including the one we've been married."

"Married, huh? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Joseph."

"You kept your last name?"

"Yeah, we decided to be different and have him change his last name."

"I see. Do I get to meet Joseph? I would love to see who my darling is married too now."

"I'm not your darling anymore. Plus I don't know how Joseph would act to meeting you."

"You think your husband would be jealous?"

"Of you? No way. I'm just not sure if I'll hold him back from kicking your ass."

"Why would he have to do such a thing?"

"Easy, you try one stupid attempt to get me back and your dead, I mean it."

"Okay, if you say so Gabriella... just remember you never forget your first love. Your dismissed."

* * *

"You never forget your first love? How pathetic." Taylor said watching as Gabriella typed furiously on her laptop. "I know right, I hate him so much. I wish he could just go somewhere."

"You wish who could go somewhere?". A voice called out, walking into the office. Gabriella's eyes widened...

:D

:D

:D

**I was going to do a cliffhanger, but you guys have been so good to me...**

"Joseph! What are you doing here?" She asked getting up and hugging him tightly. "I thought I'd bring you lunch, since I'm not working today."

"Why aren't you working today?"

"Chad lost track of our guy, so yeah... hey Taylor." Taylor smiled, waved and turned to Gabriella. "I'm going to go out, I'll be gone for an hour, have fun you two. But Joseph, not too much fun.." They waited until the door was closed. Gabriella moved her lips across his. Making it hard for both of them to breathe.

Gabriella pulled away, breathless. "Did you miss me that much?", Troy asked picking up a takeout bag from a chair. "Yes, I did." Gabriella said grabbing the bag and pointing towards her desk, Troy sat in the seat across from Gabriella's. She started unpacking their food. "How did you know? I've been craving Johnny's Big Apple pizza all week." She giggled as she took a bite out of the slice. "Well, I do know you like I know the back of my hand. Plus you talked about it in your sleep."

"I talk in me sleep?", she asked feeding him a piece of pepperoni. "Yeah, you say very interesting things."

"Like?"

"Well, how you crave Big Apple pizza...how you love your job, and...you don't want me to leave you..."

"I said that?"

"Yeah, why would you think I would leave you?"

"I don't know, I guess I had a bad dream that day."

"Oh...okay."

"We have a new boss..." Gabriella blurted out. Troy looked at her, "Really? What's their name?"

"Brian Clark..."

"That name sounds familiar...oh.."

"What?"

"Your ex, Brian Clark?"

"Maybe..."

"Gabriella, I'm going to ask you again... your ex Brian Clark?"

"Its no big deal Troy. I promise you."

"This dude broke your heart in high school, and its no big deal?!" he started to raise his voice. "Troy, calm down, I promise you there is nothing to worry about." She said with her hands on either side of his face. She leaned in pecking his lips slightly.

**A/N: So what do you think? I like it, but I just want to tell you....the drama starts next chapter.. [:**


End file.
